A Second Chance
by smartlikeshikamaru
Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru? pairings: SasuNaru LeeSaku GaaNeji TemTen ShikaShino KibaHina ChoIno KanSai KakaIru R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm here with a sequel to Sakura's Truth. Sorry I took so long to update, but I had major writers block. When I first started Sakura's Truth, I knew how I wanted it to be. As I started to write it more and more I forgot how I was gonna put it. Don't worry though, I know what to do now. So get ready to read!**

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**A Second Chance**

----2 ½ years later----

When Naruto left two in a half years ago, Sakura continued to train with Tsunade. Over that period of time she had gotten a lot stronger.

---- ---- ----

Sakura was on her way to the entrance gate to see if someone was there. On her way there she met up with Konohamaru and his gang.

"I'm going to see if 'he' came back," she told them when they asked where she was going. After she told them that, they followed her.

----Entrance Gate----

"Has 'he' come yet?" Sakura asked.

"They just went through-" before the guard could finish, Sakura and the other three genin ran to find their person.

After running for a while, they finally slowed down after spotting the person they were looking for.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. Naruto was on top of a post looking around Konoha. When he heard his name being called he looked down to see Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. He jumped down as soon as he seen them.

----Saku's POV----

As soon as Naruto came to us we started to greet him. I was so ecstatic to see him again. I was glad to have someone who I thought as my brother again. Konohamaru started to talk about some jutsu, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy looking at how much Naruto has changed. He's taller than me. He still wears orange, but he has black instead of blue on it. Then Naruto started to talk about a jutsu that he came up with. Just as I was thinking that he has become less childish, he makes an 'improved' version of the Sexy Jutsu. It made me mad that he is still the childish Naruto I've always known. He never really changed.

----Naruto's POV---

While I was showing Konohamaru my improved Sexy Jutsu, I could have sworn I felt a dark aura close by.

"Naruto," I heard Sakura say darkly. I was scared, but I knew I should turn around. As I turned around to see what she wanted, my face met her fist. I was knocked five feet away. She has Tsunade's strength, but I guess that is expected when trained under her.

After I got back up, we went to the Hokage's tower. Sakura was a little pissed off, but I knew she would eventually get over it. When we got into the Hokage's office, Tsunade said that she wanted me to fight someone. Just as she said that Shikamaru, followed by Temari, walked in the door. At first I thought I would be fighting Shika, but then Tsunade said that my opponent was outside the window. When I looked out the window I saw Kakashi.

----Training Grounds Normal POV----

After talking with Shikamaru and Temari, Sakura and Naruto went to meet Kakashi. He had asked to fight both of them. He wanted to see how much they grew over the more than two years.

As they were about to fight, Kakashi said, "You are no longer my students so I will not go easy on you." After he said that, he lifted his forehead protector from his eye to show the Sharingan. As te fight went on, Naruto and Sakura were having trouble taking Kakashi down. It was mainly because of the Sharingan and him hiding from them. Finally coming up with a solution, Naruto tricked Kakashi causing him and Sakura to win.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were in the background watching. They knew this was just the beginning of the duo's abilities.

----Naruto's POV----

After training with Kakashi, Sakura and I went to Ichiraku. With our abilities we will definitely get Sasuke back.

"I'm still holding on to that promise Sakura," I told her.

"Well I guess I can give my promise a second chance," She said more to herself. That got me really curious.

"What promise Sakura?"

----Saku's POV----

"A promise that I made years ago, but gave up on it. If things go really good, then you'll see what happens when it happens." I knew he wanted to ask more, but he stopped at that. There's something else that I should give a second chance to also. After we ate, me and Naruto went our separate ways.

I walked until I got to a house. When I got to the door, I knocked on it. After waiting a few minutes someone answered the door.

---- ---- ----

**Please don't be mad at me for the cliff hanger. I wanted to leave you guessing.**

**Maybe you could answer these questions:**

**Beside the promise Sakura made to to herself, what do you think is the other thing she will give a second chance to?**

**Whose house do you think she went to?**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. It makes me worried if no one likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update. I've been extra busy. Lots of homework and choir stuff. Then I get sick. I'm feeling better though. I also had major writers block, until I got a review from Sakura's Truth. Though I didn't like the review very much, it inspired me to do this chapter. Enough with the excuses though, on with the story!**

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance**

----Saku's POV----

I walked until I got to a house. When I got to the door, I knocked on it. After waiting a few minutes someone answered the door.

----Normal POV----

"Hi Ino," Sakura said when the door was opened.

"Sakura? I haven't seen you in a while!" Ino said while embracing her in a big hug. "So what is it that you wanted?"

"Can I come in first."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ino said sheepishly. "Come in."

After Sakura came in, there was a few moments of silence. Sakura had finally spoke.

"I wanted to have..." she started hesitantly. "It's just that... everything I did was a mistake. Giving up our friendship in the beginning was my fault. I was so childish back then that I even blamed it on Sasuke."

"Well, Sakura it was really my fault," Ino said looking down. "I was the one who said that we were rivals."

"That's true, but I was too foolish to see that I was losing out on a good friendship. When I did finally realize this, I ended up blaming it on the wrong person. It wasn't Sasuke's fault, it was mine. The best thing I could do to make it up to both Naruto and Sasuke, for my actions, is to get them together. I gave up on my plan. I even gave up on you guys. All of you are my friends. When I broke up the club, I made the same mistake of giving up on a good friendship. The main point of the club was for us to be friends."

"And to annoy Sasuke!"

"I guess it was all fun. At first it was just to annoy him for being mean to people, but then it became an undercover thing to get him and Naruto together. It was childish and it didn't work. I guess that's expected out of a twelve year olds though.

"Back to my point though. Ino, I want the members of our club to regroup again. We will remain a secret club, so as not to blow our cover, until we have a SasuNaru."

"Awesome! I'm gonna get everyone for a meeting!"

"But Ino, I didn't mean-" before sakura could finish Ino was out the door. "Now. She's so impatient."

----20 min. later----

"I was asleep Ino," Shikamaru said as members of the group came in.

"You're always asleep Shika," Ino replied.

"But it's 9.00, it's too late to be up."

"It's not late at all, you're just lazy."

"Will you two please shut up!" Sakura screamed. She was getting really annoyed.

"So I see you decided to go back with your plan," Neji said to get on another topic. "I hope you know that your three in a half years is almost up."

"What are you talking about Neji?" Temari asked.

Kiba answered for him, "When me, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji found out about this club, Neji and Sakura made a bet that she would get Naruto and Sasuke together in three in a half years."

"It wasn't much of a bet. Seeing as there was no money involved, and we helped her instead of preventing her from winning," Shino said. "Did you call a meeting to say that the group is together again, Sakura?"

"I didn't even call for a meeting," Sakura said. "I was planning on having one, but it wasn't tonight. Ask Ino why she did it."

"I'm starving," Choji said.

"Well that was random," Tenten said.

"I'll get you something Choji," Ino said. "I have lots of food in the kitchen."

"I wouldn't mind having a snack myself Ino," Kiba said as Ino went into the kitchen.

"Why are you telling me," Ino said darkly. "I'm not your maid, I'm giving you nothing. Go to your own house to eat." After a second she calmed down, gave a smile, and said, "I'll be back Choji!"

Sakura started to laugh, causing Tenten and Hinata to laugh.

"I'm lost," Choji said and everyone agreed with him.

"I just noticed that Ino forgot to get Iruka and Kakashi," Hinata said changing the subject. "They may want to know about us getting together again."

"I'll tell them later," Sakura said. "So have you guys seen Naruto lately, besides Temari and Shikamaru?"

Everyone shook their heads in a negative.

"I'm back!" Ino said with lots of food in her hand. "Do you want me to feed you Choji." Then she looked around and gave a dark look. "Get out, all of you." Everyone started to leave. "Not you Choji, you can stay. I have lots of snacks."

Choji looked scared. That caused Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura to start giggling.

As everyone was leaving the house Shikamaru asked, "Why is Ino acting strange? Is it one of those stupid women things?"

"Can't you see," Sakura said, "Ino likes him. She just has a weird way of showing it."

"I'd say," Kiba said. "Well bye everyone. Hinata how 'bout I walk you home."

"Okay," Hinata said. As she and Kiba walked away, she saw that Tenten and Sakura gave her winks and smiles.

"You women are weird," Shikamaru said.

"Is there a day when you don't complain about women?" Temari asked.

"No, because women are very troublesome. Trying to understand them is such a drag. That's why I don't like them."

"Lee walk me home," Sakura said trying to avoid the argument.

"Yes my youthful cherry blossom," Lee replied happy that someone noticed him tonight.

"I guess I'll leave too. I'll just catch up with Hinata and Kiba," Neji said.

"I wanna be walked home," Tenten said.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll walk you home," Shino said.

"You're so cool Shino!"

"Come on you annoying women, I'll take you to your hotel," Shikamaru said.

"I'll have you know that men are the annoying ones. Women are quite wonderful. They have everything I want," Temari said.

"I won't even ask."

----W/ Choji & Ino----

"Ino you're freaking me out," Choji said frighteningly. Everyone was gone. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'll just spit it out," She took a deep breath and then started. "When us four girls came together Sakura made predictions of our future love. I guess you already know that since she gave you one. Anyways, the point is that she predicted that I would be with someone on my team. At first I thought that she was crazy, because there was no way in the world I would be with you two. Then I realized that maybe I do like one of you guys. At first I thought that I liked Shika, but I saw that he wasn't so interested in girls. I was a little skeptic when Sakura meant that it was you. After awhile I did realize that I really like you."

"For how long?"

"Hmm. It was before you went to rescue Sasuke."

"But you said a lot of mean things to me at the time."

It was a stupid plan of mine. I thought that maybe if I said those things, I wouldn't have to worry about someone taking you away from me. Tenten told me that it was stupid, so I stopped doing it. I didn't want to lose our trust. Are we together now?"

"Yeah, if you really want to."

"Of course I do. You could spend the night. I got you some Pajamas just in case."

"I'm definitely freaked out now."

----W/ Kiba & Hinata (Neji behind them)----

"Well, this is the Hyuuga complex," Kiba said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious dog boy," Neji said. After he said that he told Hinata goodnight and went inside.

"I'm sorry about Neji," Hinata said. "And thank you for walking me home."

"No problem," Kiba said with a grin. He told her bye and started to walk away, but she stopped him. "Is there something wrong Hinata?"

"I don't have much courage, but I have to tell you. I-i l-like y-you." She said that while looking down shyly.

"Well Hinata, I like you too." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she fainted.

"Didn't see that one coming," Kiba said to himself while helping Hinata get up.

----W/ Lee & Sakura----

"Lee?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Lee asked back.

"Did you ever figure out my prediction of you?"

"No. It is only because I like a girl, but I don't know how close we are. You said that it will be a girl close to me."

"Do you still have a crush on me?"

"No, I'm in love with you. I don't think you were talking about yourself when you made that prediction though." He looked down after he said that.

"Oh Lee, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apolo-"

"Yes there is. I should of told you from the beginning, but was too shy to admit it. I'm in love with you too Lee. You are willing to risk your life for me when there are others who need it more."

"Really?" She gave him a nod. "I never knew you were so shy."

"Well, some girls are like that. It's what Shika would call a weird woman thing."

"You told me that the girl-"

"I thought that we were pretty close, by us having this club and all. I guess I was wrong. Can we make this relationship work Lee? I mean, are we officially together now?"

"Of course we are, my beautiful cherry blossom!" He embraced her into a tight hug.

"Lee, your killin' me here!" He let her go and gave her a sheepish smile. After that they walked to their destination.

----W/ Shino & Tenten----

"No offense to you Shino, but really wish I could walk with Temari right now. I still think you're cool for walking me home," Tenten said.

"There is no offense taken," Shino said. "May I ask why you want to walk with Temari?"

"Well, I kind of have a crush on her. From the few times that I seen her, I could tell that she's pretty smart and strong. I wanna get to know her."

"It also goes along with the prediction of you going with a girl from another village. I wish Sakura would of went into detail with mine."

"Well, she kinda told us yours when she told Hinata's and Ino's predictions. All I can tell you is that you know him well enough. Do you have someone you like?"

Shino looked down with a blush on his face.

"Come on, you can always tell me. Wait. Can I guess?"

"If you want to, but it will be hard for you to figure out."

"According to Sakura's prediction, if Ino and Hinata are going to be with their teammates..." She started to mumble. Then she finally spoke up. "You like Shika. Before you ask, Sakura said that the two remaining teammates will be together."

"Sakura is really good at this."

"She is. And the funny thing about it is that she was only kidding. She wasn't serious, but when predictions come true it's hard not to believe them. Especially when it has happened multiple times. So what made you like Shika?"

"It's a cheesy story, but I like him because of what he did one day. He was sleeping in the park and a bug that I was following landed on his nose. I thought he was going to kill it when he felt it, but he gave it to me instead."

"You're right, it was cheesy. It was still cute though. Well it was nice to talk about this."

"It was."

----W/ Shikamaru & Temari----

"So Shika, you're gay," Temari said.

"So are you," Shikamaru replied back. "Thanks for telling me something I already knew." He added sarcastically.

"You're welcome. So, do you know any lesbians?"

"If I tell you, will you stop being so troublesome?" After a moment, he thought about what he said. "Why did he even ask that question, I already know the answer. Her name is Tenten."

"I should check her out sometime."

"Troublesome woman. You talk too much."

"Whatever. I'm gonna help find you a boyfriend now. I think I'll try that Shino kid. What do you think Shika?" When she looked at him, she saw him blushing. She gave a smile and said, "Piece of cake."

"You really are a troublesome woman."

---- ---- ----

**Well I hope this long chapter makes up for the long wait. I'm sorry about some parts that seem lame, but I had major writers block. I also have too much homework.**

**Even though no one answered my questions, if you got either one right you get a bowl of ice cream. You get to choose the flavor.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**Please review. It makes me feel special. Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance**

----Hokage's Office----

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto went to the Hokage's office to ge their first mission as a new team. When she gave them the mission Naruto started to argue about it. Then someone came in and disrupted.

"Fifth!" Someone shouted.

"What is it? You're so loud..." Tsunade said.

"The Sand's Kazekage has just been taken away by an organization called Akatsuki. We just received the message."

Everyone gave a shocked look.

"Team Kakashi, I will give you your new mission. You are to go immediately to the Sand, find out the situation, and relay it to Konoha. After that follow the orders of the Sand and back them up."

----Entrance Gate----

"Well...off we go!" Naruto said. Before they could walk off Jiraiya came. A few words were exchanged and they finally left.

On their way through the forest the spotted Temari. 

"Temari!" Sakura said. When they caught up to her they informed her of the situation.

"I had a bad feeling..." Temari said looking down.

"Well it takes three days to get to the Sand Village, so let's hurry!" Kakashi said.

As soon as he said that Naruto sped up. Kakashi tried to tell him to slow down. Then Naruto told Sakura about the demon inside of him. He then compared and contrasted him and Gaara and why the Akatsuki wanted them,

'_I knew Naruto. I knew about the demon. I knew the hate that was sent toward you._' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura took her turn to say something. She said that she looked through Tsunade's notes and know everything about the Sasuke situation with Orochimaru.

----Sand Village----

"Kankuro was hurt?" Temari yelled when they got to the Sand village. They were informed by one of the ninjas.

"Yes he was badly injured from going after the enemy. He got poisoned and we have no way to neutralize it. He has half a day at the most."

"I'll examine him," Sakura said. As they went to him, Kakashi got attacked by an old lady calling him the 'White Fang of Konoha'. She calmed when her mistake was pointed out.

The focus was finally put on Kankuro again. Sakura used her chakra to get the poison out. Then she explained that she has to make an antidote of the little poison left in his body.

"You remind me of that slug woman," The old lady named Chiyo said.

"Yes!" Sakura said. "That is because Tsunade-sama is my master. And my master said that I should come here."

"Let's not waste time," Naruto said. "Let's go after the Akatsuki."

"Okay Naruto, but let me get the friggin' antidote first." Naruto smiled sheepishly and apologized.

----While Sakura got antidote----

"As soon as Sakura's done let's get going!" Naruto said.

"Hold on Naruto," Kakashi said. Then he went to speak to a sand Ninja. "Have we lost the Akatsuki members?"

"Yes," The ninja said. "Kankuro went after them alone and when we got him he was by himself."

"Could you guide me to where Kankuro was fighting. I could detect a little scent that they left behind."

"That is not necessary," Kankuro said struggling to get up. "You should follow Gaara's scent."

"Kankuro are you sure one of them was Sasori?" Chiyo asked.

He was startled to see the two sibling elders.

"Yeah," He said. "It was Sasori of the Red Sand, he said it himself."

After a moment of silence, Sakura started to treat Kankuro. When she was done, Naruto started to leave.

"Naruto," Kankuro said, "please save my brother."

"Leave it all to me," Naruto said.

As they were leaving Temari asked to come with them, but Chiyo told her to stay and said that she would come.

  
---- ---- ----

As the group was on the way to Akatsuki's hideout, they were stopped by Itachi. They tried to come up with a way to get him.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "back me up."

They went for an attack. When they did, they figured that it was two clones. When Naruto looked around, he saw that Chiyo and Sakura were knocked out. When they got up they became Itachi. And the fight continued. In the end he realized that it was a genjutsu. Hey finished Itachi off only to realize that it wasn't really him. It was another person's body.

----Next day---

When everyone was awoken in the morning, they set off to the hideout. When they got there they met up with team Gai. 

"Let's do this everyone!" Gai said.

"Right!" Everyone said. They had to break barriers to get in, so Team Gai split up to do so.

When the four barriers were taken off, Kakashi took off the fifth one and ordered sakura to smash the boulder. When they got in they were met by two Akatsuki members.

"Gaara why the hell are you sleeping! Get up!" Naruto yelled when he saw Gaara.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "Stop. You should understand..."

"Yeah," The blond Akatsuki said, "don't you get it? He is dead." He was sitting on top of Gaara like he was a chair.

Naruto was very angry and rushed at them. Luckily Kakashi stopped him before it was too late. Then Sasori the other Akatsuki member and the blond Akatsuki member, Deidara, started to argue on who would fight Naruto.

All of a sudden, Deidara's clay bird picked up Gaara and left. Naruto went after them and Kakashi followed. The fight between Kakashi and Naruto against Deidara began. So had the fight between Chiyo and Sakura against Sasori.

In the end Sasori was defeated. Chiiyo had to use her life energy to save Sakura. Before he died Sasori told Sakura where to reach Orochimaru. After that they went the way of Kakashi and Naruto. They were still fighting Deidara. Team Gai tried to trap him, but he self destructed. Kakashi sent the explosion to another dimension and was drained of energy.

After that they went into the open to check and see if Gaara was truly dead. He was, and Naruto broke down. Then Chiyo used the same jutsu on Gaara that she used on Sakura. This time though, it was her whole life that was taken away. Gaara finally woke up and saw that his comrades and friends were there.

"Thank you Naruto," Gaara said.

"Don't thank me, thank the old lady," Naruto said. "She passed out, but she'll be okay."

"No," Kankuro said.

""What do you mean?"

"She's dead. That jutsu restores life, in exchange for ones own life." Everyone said a prayer for Chiyo on Gaara's command.

----Suna----

As Team Gai and Team Kakashi left Suna, Temari said, "Do you guys wanna join a club."

"What are you talking about Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"You know how there was party thrown by that Ino girl?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Well it was a farewell to their secret friends club."

"Why a secret?"

"It was for a mission that they created."

"What was the mission?"

"To get Naruto and Sasuke together. The party was to end it, but they are together again. They are gonna try to get Sasuke back. So do you wanna join?"

"I guess. What about you Gaara?"

"Hn," Gaara said.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Temari said. "Sakura will send us something if there is another meeting."

"That would require sneaking out of Suna sometimes," Kankuro said.

"Sure does. Can't wait!"

---- ---- ----

**I know it wasn't that enjoyable but I had major writers block. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**Please review. It makes me feel special. Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance**

--Konoha Naruto's POV--

Well I just met Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. I made Shino mad because I didn't recognize him right away. He shouldn't cover his face in that case. I somehow made Hinata faint and Kiba tried to kill me for that. It's not like I did it on purpose.

I need to find more people to replace Sasuke and Kakashi, who got hurt in our last mssion. This next mission could bring us closer to Sasuke.

I'll just go see Shika.

--A Few Minutes Later--

"I'm sorry, but I still have to deal with the chunin exams," Shikamaru said when I asked for help.

"Maybe I can help," Chouji said.

"Chouji, that's not gonna happen. Asuma or Lady Tsunade wouldn't allow it."

--Normal POV--

All of a sudden the three was attacked by some inky monsters. They finally saw the guy that was attacking them.

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto said.

The boys only respond was, "You are fairly weak... So what do you have between your legs?" He had a fake smile also.

--Naruto's POV--

When I asked him who he was again he just disappeared. Wait. Did he just ask about my penis?

--10 minutes Later--

"I will be replacing Kakashi team." A man said to us when me and Sakura came up and that perverted guy.

"Naruto," Sakura said "Do you know this guy?"

"Sorry about earlier. I just wanted to see the ability of my new teammate. I didn't know I would have to deal with prick who has no balls," the guy said.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Naruto," Sakura said. "Be nice to our teammate. And you," She said pointing at the guy, "You're nat very nice either."

"Really," the guy said. "I like people like you, friendly crones." (**A/N: crone old lady**)

"You What!?"

"Remember what you told Naruto," our new leader told Sakura. He finally got her calmed down.

--Normal POV--

"I'm Yamato. Why don't everyone else introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sakura."

"I'm Naruto."

"I'm Sai."

Then Yamato explained the mission. "Get you things ready and meet back here in an hour."

--5 minutes later Sakura's POV--

"I can't stand that asshole, Sai," Naruto said. "Why does he have to replace Sasuke. Three is enough."

"Don't you think he kinda resembles Sasuke somewhat? His face, his voice..." I asked.

"Not one bit. Besides, Sasuke is cooler than Sai.."

"You're right, Sasuke is somewhat cooler than Sai."

"What do you mean _somewhat_?! Sasuke is way cooler than Sai."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about Saku-chan."

"Mmhmm."

"You're crazy girl."

Poor Naruto. Afraid to tell me that you're in love with Sasuke.

"I'll be back Naruto."

--Hokage's Office--

"Tsunade-sama," I siad when I got to the office. "Our new teammate Sai is quite troublesome."

"Just keep Naruto under control."

"Okay."

Then a man came in talking about Sai and our new leader. When he left Tsunade told me ow he hated her and why. Then I went back to the entrance gate. When I got there we were ready to go.

On our walk, it was insult after insult with Sai and Naruto. Yamato tried to tell Naruto about teamwork, but Naruto wasn't having it.

"He's right Naruto," I said. "Teamwork is important. Sai forgive Naruto." I heard Yamato saying that I was at least reasonable.

"Think noting of it," Sai said.

"Good." Then I knocked him ten feet away. "On the other hand... me, you don't have to forgive. Don't say anything bad about Sasuke anymore."

"Okay."

"You guys have a choice," Yamato said. "We get along in a cage or go to a hotel to relax." Then he made a scary face, which caused Naruto to completely freak out. We picked the hotel of course.

--The next morning--

I saw Sai drawing so I went to talk about it to him. He told me he had no feelings and that is why his pictures have no name. Then Naruto came and the two started to insult each other. Then we were on our way.

We walked all day and then Yamato help make camp for the night. We talked about our plan and then got rest for the night.

The next morning we showed our skills to Yamato. It didn't go well, because Naruto and Sai started to argue. Sai said how he was emotionless and wouldn't know how to react to certain situations. He didn't even know what kind of facial expression to use when his brother died. He's like a puppet with no life.

"I should of hit ya," I said. "But for Sasuke's sake, I won't."

In the next afternoon we finally got to our destination and put our plan into action. Our plan was ruined when Orochimaru showed up. We tried to attack, but Naruto started to release Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto caused a big explosion knocking me out. Yamato woke me up and Naruto was off somewhere fighting Orochimaru. Yamato had sent a clone to get Naruto and explained to me that he was selected as our captain for a reason. When saw Naruto the way he was, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stop Naruto from hurting his self. I was knocked back by him. Yamato tied him down though. Kabuto and Orochimaru made their escape and I went to heal Naruto with my hurt arm. When Naruto woke up he started to act like a weirdo, so I had to punch him.

Then a thought came to me. "Captain Yamato, where is Sai?"

"Looks like he's on Orochimaru's side," Yamato said.

We got to the area were Naruto fought. He asked how he went unconscious. I couldn't tell him that he was different than normal, so I told him that Orochimaru knocked him out. Then I saw Sai's stuff lying around and remembered what Tsunade told me about that guy named Danzou. I asked Yamato and he said that the man maybe up to something. So we went to find Sai.

--an hour later Naruto's POV--

When we finally found the hideout we went looking for Sai and Sasuke. It was so much confusion. There was an explosion and we separated to figure out what happened. After looking for a while I finally found an opening. When I got closer I saw Sakura had shocked eyes and I saw her form Sasuke's name. So I ran faster and I saw him.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura," Sasuke said. I finally see him. After three years of thinking of this day, I finally see him. I really love him, and though most people think of it as brotherly love it really isn't. I've tried to grab is attention since we became a team. It seemed as if I failed to do that, but now I will get Sasuke back and show him that love I have for him.

While I was in deep thought, I didn't realize that Sasuke had a sword pointed to my back.

--Sakura's POV--

I can't believe Sasuke's trying to kill Naruto. I can't allow it. Before he could stab Naruto I created a distraction with my strength. I started to attack him with the help of Yamato and Naruto. Why would Sasuke do this. Doesn't he love Naruto.

As I was about to strike him I said, "I thought you loved him."

--Sasuke's POV--

"I thought you loved him," Sakura said to me as she attempted to punch me. I'm confused. Does she know that I love Naruto. No. She can't know, she's too infatuated with me to know. "Come back."

"You're still annoying I see." Then I heard Orochimaru call me and I went to him. I'm not going back to Konoha until my brother is dead. I just have to deal with that teacher of mine.

--Normal POV--

"He's gone," Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. They left for Konoha after that.

When they got back Sai decided to stay with the team and Kakashi was going to train Naruto.

--Sakura's POV--

We went to eat with Ino and Chouji. When there was introductions being made Sai almost called Chouji fat-ass but was stopped by Naruto. Then he as the nerves to call Ino 'gorgeous' after calling me a 'hag'! After we ate we left. I walked with Chouji, Ino, and Sai, while Naruto went a separate way.

"So Ino," I said, "You and Chouji are dating, right?"

"Yup," Ino said. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Kiba and Hinata are going out, Tenten told me." Tenten also told me that Shino likes Shikamaru, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"What about you and Lee?"

"Of course. Things are coming together."

"Who are all of these people?" Sai asked.

Before I could answer, Ino did it for me, "They are few of our friends that is in the Secret Friends club."

"Ino!" I screamed. I swear that girl has a big mouth.

"Why is it a secret?" Sai asked.

"What are you talking about Sai? It's not a secret. Don't listen to Ino, she's crazy."

"I'm not crazy! I'll tell you why it's a secret Sai. Chouji, distract Billboard brow!" While I had my hands full Ino told Sai everything.

"Do you think before you act?" I asked after she was done.

"Should I tell Naruto?" Sai asked.

"No! Sai since you know too much, you are officially apart of this club. That means you tell no one unless that person is in the club. And Ino, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Bye!" Ino said and ran off with Chouji. I didn't bother chasing.

"I would like to help my new friends, but I thought you and Naruto were dating." Sai said.

"He only say these things," I said. "I know he's joking. You should read about jokes to get a better understanding, because it has different forms of it."

"Okay."

"Sai, I'll talk to you later." I just thought of something that could benefit the group.

--few hours later--

"Finally my project is complete! Mwahahahaha!" After I had my moment I went to Ino's house. "Ino, since you guys are going on a mission, I want you, Chouji, and Shikamaru to take these pills and read the direction on the note. Okay?"

"Okay!" we said our goodbyes and went to the next place. I gave one to Kakashi while he was training Naruto and Naruto wasn't watching us. I went to Iruka after that. I saw team Gai and team Kurenai together, but without Gai and Kurenai, and gave them the same thing.

"Can I help?" Sai asked when I gave him one.

"Well," I said, "We're gonna go on a field trip." Then we went to the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama, since Naruto is training, can we take like a week off and go somewhere for a vacation" I hope she doesn't ask a lot of questions. She gave me a look and then told me to go ahead. "Thank you master!"

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." We went on our way, after getting our stuff, and ended at Suna three days later.

"Why are we-"

"You'll see!" I said cheerily. We went to the Kazekage.

--Normal POV 5 minutes later--

"What do you want Pinky?" Temari asked.

"I want to give you three these pills and to follow the directions on this note. It has to do with our group," Sakura said. "Well me and Sai are gonna hang out for today and tomorrow and then leave. We're on vacation."

"Well when you go back tell Tenten I said hi."

"Okay! I'll tell her." She gave Temari a wink and her and Sai left.

"She must know."

"Know what?" Kankuro asked.

"None of your business. You should of paid attention."

"But Gaara wants to know."

"Right. Changing the subject. So I guess that Sai kid is replacing Sasuke."

"Well if he comes to the meetings, I will definitely look forward to them."

"You two," Gaara said. "Shut up or leave. And if you do neither, you will die."

"If you kill me then who's gonna save you from those fan girls?" Temari asked.

"What I said applies only to Kankuro."

--Konoha five days later--

"Well," Sakura said to herself. She was at her house at the time. "I guess I have to remake the list in my journal." She pulled it out and made a whole new list.

_KakaIru, InoCho, KibaHina, LeeSaku, ShikaShino, TemTen, KanSai, GaaNeji, SasuNaru._

She put a check mark over the couples that were together and then put it away.

"I'm really worried about my sanity. I'm trying to pair everyone I know. And I'm talking to myself." And Sakura went through that whole day thinking of that.

**This chapter was actually long. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**If I didn't have this spring break you, the reader, wouldn't be seeing this chapter.**

**Please review, it makes me cry when I get only one review. I thank One tailed Shukaku for those reviews. Again, please review I might actually go crazy if you don't. It depends on my mood though. **

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**I'm soooo sorry that I hadn't updated in so long, but I was really upset. I only got one review. I also got major writers bloc. I would like to apologize in advance about the short chapter, but my brain was so fried.**

**Please read and review. (I'm begging)**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna actually put this because I seriously don't own Naruto. If I did, it probably wouldn't be a Ninja plot. It would be all romance and comedy.**

**A Second Chance**

--Hokage's Office Normal POV--

"As you all may know," Tsunade started off, "since a month has passed a lot of things has happened. Orochimaru was killed, Kabuto went Suicidal, the leader of Akatsuki revealed, and the location of Sasuke. This mission will be like a double mission. Destroy all remaining members of Akatsuki and retrieve Sasuke. Is that understood?"

"Hai," Everyone in the room said.

"I want all of the four-four man teams to remain the way they are."

"But Tsunade-sama," Shino said, "We only have three."

"Don't worry, That's why assigned Jiraiya to replace Kurenai. Just like when I made a new Team Kakashi after Asuma's death. Okay that's your mission and you can leave as soon as you can. Dismissed." Before everyone left, she called Naruto to stay behind. When everyone was gone she said, "It's gonna be hard to get Sasuke back, so I'm leaving it to you. I want you to try every way to get him here. If you can manage to lead Sasuke to Konoha in handcuffs, then I will definitely boost you up to Chunin without the exam."

"You can do that?" Naruto would of jumped for joy if this was a different circumstance. Tsunade had shook her head 'yes' and then dismissed Naruto.

--Front Gate--

All of the teams were ready to go.

"Okay guys," Jiraiya said. "We'll have back-up following us later. Let's head out." They went to a town that Sasuke was in previously, and Kakashi's dogs and Akumaru immediately found the scent and followed it. After a few hours, they finally sensed that they were getting closer to Akatsuki and Sasuke.

--Sasuke's POV--

"Sasuke-kun," a dark haired girl said to me.

"I know Karin," I said. "Keep them away while I handle my business." Before she could say anything else I left.

A few minutes later I came to clearing to find him there. "Hello little brother," Itachi said, "Have your hatred gotten stronger since the last we met."

"I'm not here to talk, you asshole."

--Normal POV--

The four Konoha teams finally came face to face with Akatsuki. Sasuke's team saw them and decided to stay back.

"Our team should try to get Sasuke," Yamato said. When they try to make their way they were stopped by the three members of Sasuke's group.

"You're not going anywhere near Sasuke-kun," Karin said.

"I'll handle her," Sakura said.

"Naruto," Yamato whispered to said boy, "While we fight these three you try to get to Sasuke. Only do so when you think we have them distracted."

"Hai," Naruto whispered back. After that they began to fight. A few minutes later when everyone was distracted Naruto tried to leave. He was faced, however, by a masked figure.

"I'm Tobi," the man said.

--W/ Itachi & Sasuke--

"I've seen that you've gotten stronger, little brother," a weakened Itachi said. Then he disappeared for a second and appeared right in front of Sasuke and flicked him on the forehead. He then jumped back when Sasuke tried to hit him. He was too slow though, because when he moved back, he was stabbed in the with a chidori blade.

-- -- --

While Naruto was fighting Tobi, Kakashi, Sakura, Shino, and Hinata came to help him. Sakura had defeated Karin with no problem and the other three came as backup. Then Sai and Yamato came after they defeated Juugo and Suigetsu.

After awhile when it seemed like Tobi was going to be defeated he disappeared from the wall of bugs that Shino made around him. Then he appeared a few feet away from them.

"I must go now," Tobi said, and then he left. By then the backup from Konoha came to assist in the fight with Akatsuki.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "Me, you, and Sakura are going to find Sasuke. The others will handle the rest." After he said that, they went to where Sasuke was.

When they got to Sasuke they saw him trying to fend off Tobi and Itachi, laying dead, nearby. Then Tobi revealed himself to be Uchiha Madara. The fight between the two Uchihas became very intense.

-- -- --

He stood above the dead body with his mangekyou activated. He was tired, but he didn't care, he was the last Uchiha left. He was so into his victory that he didn't notice that he was being tackled by someone. He was turned over to have a blonde male on top of him.

"I'm gonna finally take you home, Teme," The blonde said. Then he knocked the Uchiha out. They dragged him all the way back to Konoha along with his three members of his team.

-- -- --

**I would again like to apologize for the late and short update. **

**Please review or my spirit will come to haunt you.**

**Biku: I'm gonna what now. I will not do anything for you.**

**SLS: You will do as I say.**

**Biku: Fine. Review or I will come for you.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**Please read and review. (I'm begging)**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna actually put this because I seriously don't own Naruto. If I did, it probably wouldn't be a Ninja plot. It would be all romance and comedy.**

**A Second Chance**

--Sasuke's Trial--

"Normally," one of the elders started, "you would be severely punished. However, since you have eliminated two traitors and brought no harm to this village, you shall not be punished harshly. You will keep your status as a genin, but will be monitored in everything you do until you reach the status of jounin or higher. You will be watched by someone of the Hokage's choosing. That is all."

--Ichiraku's--

"I wonder what's gonna happen to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He could get executed for betraying the village, but he did kill traitors. There's no telling what will happen," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura and Naruto," Shizune said. "Tsunade-sama has told me that you two are needed at the tower asap."

"Hai," they both said and they left for the tower.

"I have a mission for the both of you," Tsunade said after they entered her office. "Since you both know Sasuke well enough, I'm leaving you both in charge of keeping watch of him. Since he is still genin, you will go on the missions he does until he is jounin or higher. Your training will also have to be completed. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Okay then, bring in Uchiha." Once he came in, she explained further. "I have set up a house, on the edge of Konoha, for the three of you to be in until Sasuke is trustworthy. This will ensure that he never leaves your sights. That is all, dismissed." After she said that, they were led to their new home.

--At Their New House--

"I can't believe there is only one room in this house!" Naruto complained when he looked around the house.

"The bed is big enough for all of us," Sakura said.

"I'm not sleeping in the bed with you Haruno. I'll sleep on the couch," Sasuke said.

"I'll sleep in the bed with you Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Ok."

"I understand if you...What?"

"I said ok." Both Sasuke and Naruto had a shock expression on their faces. "Come on Naruto, let's see who gets what side of the bed."

"Yoshi!"

--In the Morning--

"Wake up boys!" Sakura screamed. "We need division of chores in this house. I made these while you guys were sleeping." Sakura pulled out several pieces of paper and gave them to the boys.

_Cleaning:_

_Sasuke- Bathroom_

_Living room_

_Naruto- Bedroom_

_Garbage_

_Sakura- Bedroom_

_Kitchen_

_Everyone- Cooking _

_(Fri., Sat.,Sun.- Sakura_

_Mon., Tues.- Sasuke_

_Wed.,Thurs.,-Naruto)_

"If you don't understand why I gave you these jobs, then I will explain now. Since me and you are gonna split our bedroom, Naruto, we might as well clean our own side. I like to have my room a certain way. I'm kinda glad the closet is in the hallway outside our room, because I don't feel like fighting for 'who gets the side with the closet'. Anyways, I think that's it about the cleaning. As for the cooking, I didn't wanna cook everyday, so I split it up. I just wanna say this now, if you don't know how to cook I'll teach you. That way I won't have to eat ramen for all of my meals. Any questions?" She said giving a sweet smile. Both boys shook their heads 'no'. "Okay then. Today is Thursday, so Naruto you have to make us breakfast."

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto said, "I'll make us a special breakfast."

"A special breakfast doesn't consist of cereal and milk, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Shut it Teme," Naruto said before going into the kitchen. "Oh, and no one come into the kitchen until I'm done."

"I'll be out training then, by myself," Sasuke said as a warning when Sakura got up.

"What?" Sakura asked. "I'm just gonna look around the outside of the house to see if it needs any kind of work. I don't wanna live in an ugly house."

--30 Min. later--

"Come and eat guys!" Naruto called out when he was done cooking.

"You weren't in there making ramen and trying to make it into something new were you?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head 'no'. "Ok."

"Having trouble making a bowl of cereal dobe," stated more than asked.

"Shut your trap Teme," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

'_I can't believe they're still fighting,_' Inner Sakura said. "Guys, let's just eat." Then they walked into the kitchen and saw an amazing breakfast. "Wow Naruto, it looks so delicious, it smells good too. I hope I can say the same for the taste." They all sat down to eat and only Sakura commented how good the food was.

"So," Naruto said to keep the room from being silent.

"Oh, I almost forgot. While you were making breakfast, I went to see Tsunade-sama. She told me that I have to work at the hospital and that the two of you have the day off."

"That's great! Then me and you can have a little spar today Sasuke!"

"Whatever," he said in an indifferent voice.

"Well, that's settled. I'll just clean the dishes and then leave," Sakura said.

--Saku's POV later in the evening--

Today was a long day. I was so busy. After I left the hospital, Lee took me somewhere to eat. After that, I went home.

"Guys I'm home!" I called out. "I already ate, so don't bother to make me dinner Naruto."

"We ate ramen anyways," Sasuke said. "I knocked him out, so I had to make it."

"You guys were sparing. Why did you knock him out?"

"Accident." That seems unlikely.

"Ok."

--Sasu's POV--

I'm glad that she didn't ask any further questions. I already know that the Dobe will be yelling when he wakes up. I shouldn't of did it but- No use of dwelling on it.

-- -- --

**Biku: Smarty is sorry for the short and late update. She kept sleeping and had writers bloc. **

**SLS: Thanx Biku. Review plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**Please read and review. (I'm begging)**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna actually put this because I seriously don't own Naruto. If I did, it probably wouldn't be a Ninja plot. It would be all romance and comedy.**

**At the end of this chapter, I have something special! Tell me what you think!**

**A Second Chance**

--At the House--

"It's so boring!" Naruto yelled. "We haven't been on a single mission for two weeks, I visited Jiraiya at the hospital everyday this week, and I've been away from apartment for months. I couldn't stand this house a couple of months ago and I can't stand it now. No more! No more!" Then he started to go crazy and ran into the wall.

"You alright Naruto?" Sakura asked. He shook his head 'yes' and Sakura helped to the couch.

"Dobe," Sasuke said. Naruto didn't try to respond because he was too dizzy.

"I have an idea!" Sakura says excitedly. The boys gave her a questioning look. "We should have a sleepover. We can invite the rest of the rookie nine, Sai, Tenten, Neji and Lee. Wait. I think the sand siblings are here. We'll invite them too!"

"That's a great idea!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't think so," Sasuke said.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "but majority rules."

'_Usually she would agree with me. Well, at least she's not as clingy as she was a few years ago._'

"So," Sakura said, "When are you two planning on telling the others?" She then drag them out the door, and locked them out. She went to the open window, threw a wallet, and said, "Buy food while you're out." Then she started to rearrange the living room.

--Later that Night--

'**knock knock**'

"Coming!" Sakura yelled. She opened the door and let 13 people in. "Since everyone is here, let's start this party!"

"I thought this was a sleepover," Shikamaru said.

"The point of a sleepover is to party first and then sleep. Stop being so lazy and mingle." After saying that she gave him a friendly pat on the back, which to Shika it felt like she was trying to kill him.

"Troublesome," was the last thing he said before going in a direction away from Sakura and her brutal strength.

Everyone started to eat and talk about their week. After they ate, Sakura took their dishes and went to the kitchen to clean them, while everyone else talked or dance to the music. Naruto follows her in.

"Sakura," Naruto calls out.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"Well, there's someone that I like."

"Tell that person then."

"How do I know if this person likes me back."

"It's better to know than to not know at all. It will hurt for you to not know. Just tell the person your feelings and ask if they feel the same way."

"Thanks Saku."

"No problem." After their little conversation, they went back into the living room with the others. "Let's play a couple of games before going to bed. Let's first play Chinese telephone."

"Saku," Ino whined, "That game is so lame."

"Don't care, just play the game. Naruto you sit next to me and Sasuke sit next to Naruto. Um, Kankuro sit next to Sasuke and the rest finish the circle. You guys know how the game goes so I'll start first. I'll start with Ino!" She made sure everyone was settle and then started. "_Naruto may confess to Sasuke. Tell Kanky to change the phrase when he gets to Sasuke._" Ino gave her a shocked look and then relayed the phrase and the message. When it got to Kankuro, he shook his head and gave a message to Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a weird look and then told Naruto, who blushed at what was said. "What's the message Naruto?"

"Kankuro's puppets are made with big penis to help porn stars practice," Naruto said with an embarrassed look on his face. Almost everyone started to giggle or in Kiba's case laugh like a maniac. "Well I'm sleepy, goodnight."

"Night," Everyone else said and got ready for bed.

--Early the Next Morning--

Sakura woke up a little too early. She sat up and looked around the room seeing all of her friends scattered around the living room floor. When her eyes landed on Lee, she let it linger for a while. '_I feel really funny when I look at him. I think I'm-_' Before inner Sakura could finish, Sakura got up and went to Lee's side.

"Lee," she called quietly.

Lee woke up and looked at who called him. Then he asked, "What is it Sakura?"

"Meet me in my room." And then she left for her room. Lee followed seconds later.

--15 min. later--

Lee and Sakura came out the room and went across the hall to the bathroom. Afterwards Sakura and Lee tries to clean the room quietly, but seeing as a vacuum is loud it woke everyone up.

"Okay," Kiba said, "I didn't want to say anything, but it stinks. What were you two in there doing to have to make so much noise."

"All I can say is," Sakura started, "we did it on the floor."

Everyone gave different reactions. Some laughed, gave catcalls and whistled. Some just stayed quiet. Naruto and Sasuke were confused.

"Wow," Sasuke said, "you must have been desperate for you to go to the next guy, because I turned you down."

"I would never do that! I never-" Sakura yelled. Sakura was so mad she almost said everything, but she caught herself.

"Even if she did, I wouldn't care," Lee said. "I'm just happy to finally have her." Sakura stuck her tongue at Sasuke.

"Everyone start packing, I'll make us breakfast."

'**SLAM!**' The front door almost came off it's hinges.

Everyone looked to see who was at the door and saw that it was Tsunade. All of a sudden Sakura and Naruto started to scream like they were in a horror, and Sasuke started to cry. Everyone else was wondering what was wrong with them.

"Shut up," Tsunade said annoyed.

"Sasuke made us," Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Sasuke glared at them and said, "I should kill you both."

"See Tsunade, he's trying to hurt us. He's evil!" The blonde and the pinkette then started to cry. Tsunade just smacked Sasuke in his head and he gave the two more glares.

"You should stop," Shikamaru said. "You're just helping their story even more."

"Since everything is quieter, I have something to say," Tsunade said. "Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, me and Jiraiya have something important to tell you. We have to go to the hospital since Jiraiya is still there. You guys can come too if you want." After she said that, everyone went to the hospital.

--At the Hospital--

"Okay you three," Tsunade said when they get to Jiraiya's room, "I have a mssion for you."

"We came to the hospital so that you can give us a mission," Sasuke stated.

"It is very important, brat." She handed them a scroll with different missions and their descriptions on it. Then she said, "At least six of thee missions could make you jounin."

"Sweet deal!" Naruto yelled from excitement.

"We'll be jounin in the next couple of months," Sasuke said.

"No," Tsunade says, "It should take you at least three years. I would of only gave you six missions, but you're getting eighteen missions.

"Then these missions are for us to be anbu?" Sakura asked.

Finally starting to speak Jiraiya says, "If that was the case, then you would have no reason to see me. These missions are for me and Tsunade to appoint you three as the new sanin, if you complete the missions that is."

Sakura began to calm Naruto down, when she saw that he was going to get too excited. Everyone congratulates them when they let the info sink in.

"The tasks get harder as you go down the list," Tsunade says. "So I suggest that you start from the top, seeing as it's the easiest. As for the leader, there is no leader. You all will have to come up with plans together, so that means you all must stick together. Another thing is that these misions are difficult and you will be farther away from Konoha with each mission that you complete. In the scroll, it explains what to do in case of a death and some other useful information. You guys can start tomorrow. That's all."

"Wait!" Jiraiya yelled when he saw that they were leaving. "I have something to say. You all know about the Kyuubi being put in a child years ago, right?" Everyone nodded 'yes'.

"Where are you going with this Perv?" Naruto asked.

"Well the Kyuubi holder is the Fourth Hokage's son." Naruto and Sakura gasped, Sasuke and Sai slightly showed shocked faces. The sand siblings had a face of indifference, and the others were slightly interested. When Jiraiya saw the different reactions he asked, "Who in here knows who the Kyuubi holder is?" The sand siblings, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto raised their hands. The ones who didn't were confused.

"May I ask who's the Kyuubi holder?" Neji asked. Everyone else agreed.

"It's me," Naruto said. They were shocked at the news, and Naruto thought that they wouldn't like him anymore. Sakura was knd of afraid of that too.

"Well that explains why you were tough on people who gave up easily. You showed them not to quit and you showed the rest of us too." Everyone agreed with Neji.

Jiraiya then cut off their moment and said, "I don't mean to brag or nothing, but I was the one who named you. I'm also your god father."

"You're still a perv," Naruto said. Then he changed the subject. "Well this was an interesting morning. How about we have some ramen for breakfast. Ramen for everyone! On Jiraiya's tab of course.

"Wait you brats! Don't you dare! This is not funny!"

"We're laughing ain't we?" Kiba asked as they left.

"I'm not going to stop them," Tsunade said when Jiraiya looked at her.

--Ichirakus--

Everyone were eating really quietly at the ramen stand. Being the type of person who doesn't like uncomfortable silence, Naruto asked what was wrong.

Hinata spoke up, with out stuttering to Naruto's and Sasuke's suprise, and said, "You came back after a two in-a-half years training, and now you are leaving for another three years. It is kind of the same with Sakura, even though she was in Konoha." Everyone agreed.

"aw," Sakura said. "You guys are sweet. Group hug!" Everyone ended up in the hug even if they didn't want to. "Don't worry about us, we'll come back okay. Maybe the situation will be different and I will succeed in my goal." She gave them a wink after she said that. Sasuke and Naruto were confused by her actions, but thought nothing of it any longer.

After they ate, they went back to the house to retrieve their stuff. Then they left to let the three future sanin get ready for the next day.

--The Next Day--

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke got up that morning ready for their mission. When they arrived at the entrance gate, they were met by everyone who was involved in their life (All the members in the SasuNaru mission, Tsunade, and Jiraiya). They exchanged their good lucks and goodbyes, and the three started to leave on their long mission.

When they were a good distance away, Sakura turned around and yelled, "I'll write you guys when I fulfill my goal!" Then they were gone.

"What goal is she talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing," everyone says.

"Iruka," Tsunade said, giving him a glare. Scared for his life, he told about the plan. "Hmm. I bet she would accomplish this goal."

"Let's make a bet Tsunade, because I think she won't," Jiraiya said.

"Deal," and they shook hands on it.

-- -- --

**Well that's all I have. I'm gonna put something special in. It's how all the other pairings got together. So far, we have KakaIru, SakuLee, KibaHina, and ChoIno. I'm gonna give you the rest, right about...Now! Enjoy!**

--Pairing Special--

All of the teens was walking around Konoha after Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left.

"Well," Kiba said, "Me, Hinata, Chouji, and Ino have a double date today so catch ya later." They left after that.

"I will go train," Lee said. "I must keep the absence of my youthful cherry blossom out of my mind." He left after saying that also. That left the sand siblings, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Tenten, and Neji.

"Well," Kankuro said. "How about me and you go on a date Sai."

"Why?" said boy asked.

"So we can get to know each other better. We could possibly be together in a later future."

"Okay, we'll see how that will work. We can go now since I have nothing else better to do."

"Let's go then." They left after that.

"Hey Kanky," Temari called, "let's make it a double. Tenten, would you care to join me." Tenten blushed and nodded a 'yes' slowly. They followed Sai and Kankuro.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"I'm leaving," Gaara said. Then he took Neji by the hand and dragged him away. "You're mine." Neji was shocked and had a very red face.

"Even more troublesome," Shikamaru said. He looked around him to see that Shino was the only one around. "Well, I guess it's just me and you, unless yo have somewhere to go too."

"No," Shino said. "I wouldn't mind hanging out with-I have something to tell you." Shikamaru gave him a look as if to say 'go on'. He hesitated for a second ant then said, "I like you...a lot."

Shikamaru just gave him a smile and said, "Let's go cloud watching." They went to their destination hand in hand.

The pairings that Sakura predicted came true. There is just one pairing that has yet to make it there.

**Well there goes my pairings special. I hoped you enjoyed! Please review this. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**Read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna actually put this because I seriously don't own Naruto. If I did, it probably wouldn't be a Ninja plot. It would be all romance and comedy.**

**Sorry about the lateness.**

**A Second Chance**

--In some Village--

"From what the scroll says, our first two missions are connected," Sakura said reading over the missions. "The first mission is about obtaining a scroll from some guy and to return it to the village leader in the next village. The second is to do what the scroll says, but on the leaders orders. "

"Who are we getting the scroll from?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked over the information. "A guy name Katsu." He then showed them a picture of the guy.

"Well," Sakura started, "we'll start that tomorrow, but in the meantime let's-"

"No," Sasuke said knowing she would say the word 'party'. "I want to get some rest. Now why don't you and Blondie over there start catering to me, Pinky. You both owe me after you got me in trouble with Tsunade."

Naruto and Sakura gave him a dirty look. "Fine," they both said, because they knew he was right.

Before she went off to do Sasuke's bidding, Sakura punched him through the wall. "That's for the name calling."

--later that day--

"I think we should make some changes for these missions," Sasuke said.

"You're right," Sakura agreed. "I'm gonna dye my hair black."

"Me too," Naruto said.

"I didn't mean to the extreme fools," Sasuke said. "I meant like...we should have alias."

"We know," Naruto said, "but our hair color sticks out too much. My hair is probably as bright as the sun. Saku's hair is pink, what more can I say."

"Besides," Sakura started, "we don't wish to draw attention when we are trying to escape. We wanna look as plain and boring as you. The color will also be temporary; we'll change it to black when we are using our alias."

"Hn," was Sasuke's response to the comment. "We should come up with names and a situation of why we are traveling together by tomorrow."

"Ok," Naruto and Sakura said.

-- -- --

"So Naruto," Sakura said whispering so only he could hear. "Did you tell the person you like about you liking them before you left for these missions?"

"No," He said whispering back. "Sakura? What would you say if I told you that I was gay?"

"I would slap you for saying such a thing." Naruto gave her look of horror. She giggled and said, "I'm just kidding. I'm not going to stop being your friend because of your sexuality. I still love you. Are you telling me that you are?" Naruto nodded 'yes'. "So, are you gonna tell me who's the guy you like?"

"It's...Sasuke," he said hesitantly.

Sakura put on a fake shocked face and said, "Wow. I didn't see that coming. You know he's right there, so maybe you should see if he feels the same way. It wouldn't hurt to try."

Naruto went over to Sasuke and started to ask questions. "Sasuke, is there any one that you like or love?"

"No," Sasuke said. Naruto got discouraged and started to turn away.

After seeing that scene, Sakura went on a rant. "I can't believe it! I've been doing this crap for more than three years and still no results! Three years! Sasuke-"

"What were you doing for three years?" Sasuke asked cutting off Sakura.

"Let me start from the beginning. Since I was ten, I stopped liking you. After we graduated from the Academy, I tried get my once best friend, Ino, back. The day we became best friends was the day that she decided that she didn't like you anymore too. We also became friends with Hinata and Tenten that day. We were gonna form a secret friends club, but we all decided to help you find your true love, Sasuke. We did find out who it was and we tried to get you two together. Then more people joined to help, but then you left. I got discouraged and quit. Just before we brought you back to Konoha my hope renewed. When you were back I just knew that you and Naruto would get together. The only reason that I made it a secret was because I didn't want to seem like I was forcing you two together. I only did things to help you realize each others feelings. Most of the things that people might of told you may have been for that reason."

"How did you know?"

"The day of that accidental kiss. I noticed that you kind of enjoyed that. Then I tested Naru after our land hidden in the mist mission and my prediction was correct. That's why I've been doing that for so long. I knew you both liked each other, but you guys didn't know. You know what guys, I'm tired. You two can talk it out, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

--The next morning--

When everyone woke up they started to discuss their alias, and Naruto and Sakura changed their hair color to black.

"Okay," Naruto said, "Here's the plan: Me and Sakura are siblings and Sasuke's my _boyfriend_." He said the last part with a smirk.

"Finally!" Sakura said catching on to the second meaning. "For my name I want it to be Yukiko."

"My name will be Yukio," Naruto said happy that he and Sakura's name were close.

"My name will be Shin," Sasuke said indifferently.

"Well I guess we can get our items together before later on tonight."

--Later that night at a bar Saku's POV--

We finally found the guy at a bar. By the way he was all over the women, we knew he was a perv. Our plan was to coax the guy into telling us about the Shimeitehaijin (wanted criminal) scroll. The way to do it was to let him get comfortable with me so that I can make him talk. I don't like the plan but oh well.

The minute I went near his table he was all over me. "Hey babe, why don't you come sit with me." He was seriously drunk.

"Okay!" I said with a bright smile. It's so pitiful to see a man drunk when the bar just opened twenty minutes ago. I guess this will be easy.

"So what's your name?"

"Yukiko."

"I'm Katsu. Nice to meet your boobs." He started to laugh at what he said. I almost slapped him, but I took the high road and pretended to laugh too. I looked over to Naruto and Sasuke who were seeing if they could get some information out of other people.

"You know what Katsu? You strike me as the bad type, and I like bad boys. I bet you know a lot of bad people too."

"As a matter of fact, I do. You see, I have this scroll that has criminal names on them. I know all of the ones on this list. I had it for a couple of months now. Actually I stole it from some village close by." What an idiot, telling me his secrets so easily.

"Oooh you are such a bad boy! Can I see the scroll?" He took out the scroll and showed it to me. He started to boast and left it out on the table just for the affect. Then he started grabbing on me and bringing me closer to him. When he wasn't looking I took a scentless and tasteless sleeping drug and put it in his drink. After a few minutes of drinking he passed out from the drug, but to everyone else it was because of the drinks he had.

We left for the next village in the morning. Soon we are to be Sanins. For some reason I feel like I forgot to do something.

-- -- --

**Well that's all for now.**

**You know what? I change my mind. I'm gonna give you a special treat. It's how SasuNaru came together. **

**Here it is.**

-- -- --

After Sakura gave her announcement about her plan to get them, Sasuke and Naruto, together she went to bed.

"So you liked me for awhile huh?" Naruto asked. "I did too, but I was afraid of your reaction. I guess-"

"Naruto, please be quiet," Sasuke said.

"Well sorry bastard. I just wanted to see if we can make a relationship work between the two of us!"

"You should be quiet, you might wake Sakura up. And we can make a relationship work between the two of us." Then he gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "We can tell Sakura tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight." After saying that, Naruto jumped in the bed with Sakura to go to sleep.

"Aren't you gonna sleep in bed with me?"

"Then how do you expect us to suprise Sakura?"

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Hn. That's new."

"Night."

"Hn."

-- -- --

**Well there you have it. This chapter is finally done. Review if you have any comments. Oh and can you guess what Sakura forgot to do?**

**Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura's Truth. Two in a half years has gone by. There is still hope of Sasuke coming back. Will they get this second chance? Will there be a SasuNaru?**

**Read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna actually put this because I seriously don't own Naruto. If I did, it probably wouldn't be a Ninja plot. It would be all romance and comedy.**

**Sorry about the lateness. This is the last chapter and it will short. Sorry about that.**

**A Second Chance**

---1½ years later A couple of miles from Konoha 11.00 am.---

A young male ninja looked back at his two comrades lying on the forest floor unconscious. He started to write on a piece of paper that he had and then he summoned a medium sized snake.

"Take this to the Hokage quickly," he told the snake while attaching the note to it. As the snake went on its way, the young man passed out.

---Hokage Tower 12.00 pm.---

Tsunade nearly had a heart attack when she saw a snake on her desk. She wasn't afraid of the snake because she knew that it was summoned. She was afraid of it because of the message that it could be carrying. She took the note and read what it said.

_Passed out in Konoha forest near entrance gate. Need assistance._

_-tired_

Tsunade smiled at this note. She knew that everything was alright. She called Shizune after reading the the note.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked when she walked in.

"Tell Kakashi and Yamato to come here immediately."

"Yes my lady."

---Two minutes later---

"We're here my lady," Shizune said as she walked in with Kakashi and Yamato.

"Shizune," Tsunade started, "I want you to stay here in the village while I go do something."

"But my lady!" Shizune was getting upset because she thought that Tsunade was trying to neglect her job. "What about your job? Where are you going that is so important? It better not be-"

Tsunade cut her off before she can continue, "They're back from their mission." Shizune made an 'o' sound . "That's why I want Kakashi and Yamato to come with me and Jiraiya." As soon as his name was said Jiraiya came into the office. "Right now they seem to be passed out-that's what I gathered from this note." She handed them the note to read. "I need Yamato to carry their belongings and the rest of us will carry a body each. Make sure that there are three rooms available in the hospital, Shizune. Let's go!" They all went to start on their task happy that _they_ were back home.

---Ichiraku's 2.00 pm.---

"OMG!" Ino yelled running toward the resturant where twelve of her friends were.

"Ino calm down," Chouji said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Iwasatthehospitalwhen-"

"Hold up," Kiba said. "Talk a little slower Blondie."

Ino took a deep and said, "I was at the hospital, volunteering, when I saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi carrying three unconscious people. I couldn't really see their faces, but I saw pink hair and I knew I had to come tell you guys. They came into Konoha being carried, that means something could of happened." She said that last part with a frown.

"Well we must not sit here any longer," Lee said. "I must go see my sexy-I mean_ we _must go visit them to see if they are alright."

"Nice save," Temari said.

"Well Tsunade said we can't be their until a couple of hours from now," Ino said. "She has to fix them up. She told me to say that Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are officially the new Sanin of Konoha. She wants us to help Shizune put up flyers announcing that. We could go visit them when we're done. So let's get to it!"

They all went to find Shizune and started to help her. When they were done they all went to the hospital. Sakura and Sasuke were still asleep when they got there. Naruto was happy to see them.

"Hey guys!" he said with a big smile. He gave everyone a hug, even the unwilling ones. "Tsunade said that the other two will be out for awhile. I'm only awake because of the Kyuubi." He chatted with them for awhile until it was time for them leave.

"You can leave can't you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I can leave when I want unless the hospital gets crowded, then they will kick me out. I'm just gonna wait 'til the other two wake up. Well I'll see you guys later." Everyone said their byes and left.

---2 days later Konoha Hospital---

In one of the occupied rooms a pink haired female began to stir. Her body felt really stiff, like she hadn't moved for awhile. She did have a big battle before she passed out, maybe someone came to get her and her comrades. How long ago was that? She felt as if she wanted to go back to sleep, but she wanted to stay awake too. She still had her eyes close when she heard someone say, "I think she's waking up!" Someone did come and get them. She opened her eyes to see more than a dozen people around her bed. Most of them had smiles on their faces.

"Good afternoon my sweet Cherry Blossom!" Lee said excitedly. He gave her kisses all over he face. "I have really missed all of your youthfulness! I love you."

Sakura gave him a smile and said, "I love you too Lee." she pulled his head towards her so that she could kiss him full on the lips. After she did that, she looked around to the rest of her friends. All of a sudden she remembered something. "That's what I forgot to do a year and a half ago. I forgot to tell you guys that _our_ mission was completed."

"We kind of figured that from this morning," Ino said with a pout. Sakura raised her eyebrows and was about to question her until Ino changed her mood. "This is so exciting that they're together! After you left Tenten got with Temari, Shino with Shikamaru, Neji with Gaara, and Sai with Kankuro! Isn't that really great? Oh yeah, and the Sand siblings are now Leaf ninjas. Sorry for telling them everything guys, but I'm so excited!"

"You saved us from saving a mouthful," Temari said.

Sakura just took in the information and was shocked by the sand siblings decision. '_Well I can see why they did it_,' she thought to herself as she looked at her friends again. "You're right Ino, it is exciting."

"Can me and Sasuke come in?" Naruto asked with a big smile standing at the door.

"Of course!" Sakura said with an equally big smile. When both males walked in they gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The others in the room were told the day before, by Naruto, that the three were close and they saw just how close they were.

"You were out for two days and Sasuke woke up this morning and I woke up the night they found us. I thought that I was going to be lonely, but these guys kept me company. It was kind of boring for two days until this morning..."

"They kicked us out when Sasuke up," Ino said with the same pout as earlier and some tears in her eyes. "That's why they weren't in here with us earlier. They were 'busy'." She wasn't really happy about missing their 'business'.

Tsunade soon came in asking, "Did I win my bet?"

"Yes," Thirteen shinobi said.

"Yay! I beat you Jiraiya. You owe me some money."

"Woman," Jiraiya said with a smirk, "you do know that you may be winning money, but you are also winning some bad luck. Ha! Can't wait 'til that happens!" He handed her some money laughing and then he left. Tsunade started cursing under her breath.

"What was that about Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just say I found out about your secret mission and made a bet," Tsunade said solemnly. Naruto and Sakura formed an 'o' sound and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, congrats on becoming Sanin." After saying that she left.

"I wonder if I can go home," Sakura said mostly to herself but everyone heard.

"Yeah we can leave now if we want," Naruto said.

"hmm. Guess what guys?" Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Let's get out of this place and have a party at the Uchiha compound!"

Sasuke didn't feel like arguing with Sakura and agreed with her. After checking out of the hospital they all left to have a party walking hand-in-hand with their significant other.

THE END (FINALLY!)

**Well this is the end for this story. I wanna make another story but I would have to get help from a friend. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
